


We're Doing This

by simplyobsessed



Series: Choices [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 1980s AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyobsessed/pseuds/simplyobsessed
Summary: Things Waverly Earp is: a mother, a divorcee, a girlfriend.Things Waverly Earp is not: a single parent, alone, afraid....Takes place 20 years after Ladies' Choice.





	We're Doing This

**Author's Note:**

> When the comments on Ladies' Choice were asking for another installment in this world, my mind immediately leapt 20 years on and I never looked back. I don't know if this can act as a stand-alone piece so you might want to check that out before giving this a read.

**20 Years Later**

Waverly ripped the dress off her body with a huff, tossing it to the corner of her room where a pile was beginning to form. It was the ninth one she had tried on in the span of an hour, yet she was no closer to deciding what she would wear to Gus and Curtis’ 50th anniversary party.

And she was panicking.

It shouldn’t matter what she wore—it _didn’t_ matter—but Waverly’s nerves were getting the better of her. A part of her, however small, was convinced that the perfect outfit might help garner positive reactions from the town. That if she was wearing her floral mini dress instead of her striped one, people would be more receptive of her relationship with Nicole.

Because today wasn’t just about Gus and Curtis. After much deliberation with their closest friends and family members, after nearly a year and a half of dating, Waverly and Nicole were going public with their relationship. No more closed doors, no more lying, no more hiding. They were putting everything out there for people to see.

And Waverly’s emotions were all over the place.

She could feel herself beginning to spiral when a tap on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts. Knowing the only two people with a key to her place were Gus and Nicole, a sense of relief washed over Waverly.

Especially considering the former had a party to prepare for.

“What’s going on in here, pretty lady?”

As always, the sound of Nicole’s voice brought a smile to Waverly’s face. Forgetting about the clothes, she sprinted across the room and into her girlfriend’s arms.

It had been a big decision, giving the woman a key to her home, and Waverly made sure she was well-prepared before handing it over. She created a list of the pros and cons, consulted with each of her three children, and donated a small portion of her wardrobe to make room for a few of her girlfriend’s belongings. It was exhausting.

But the payoff was worth it.

Moments when Nicole would show up unannounced made it worth it, nights when Nicole would slip into her bed after pulling a double shift at the station made it worth it.

Those moments had quickly become some of Waverly’s favourite times.

“I can’t find anything to wear.”

Nicole chuckled at her girlfriend. “I can see that,” she said, pulling back to gesture at Waverly’s mostly naked body. “And let me just say, if you plan on making it to the party on time you might want to slip something on right now.”

“Nicole!” Waverly squealed but pulled the woman closer.

“You make it so damn hard for me to control myself.”

Lifting herself onto her tiptoes, Waverly leaned forward to press her lips against Nicole’s. Even twenty years after their first kiss, there was still something so electrifying about kissing Nicole that it shocked Waverly to her core.

Every time.

No matter how often they kissed.

And it never got old.

“Whoa,” Nicole whispered when they broke apart, eyes still closed but a smirk planted firmly on her lips. Waverly couldn’t help but smile.

“I love you so much,” she said.

“And I love you.” Nicole placed a gentle kiss on Waverly’s forehead before pulling back. “Now let’s get you dressed before I take advantage of having the place to ourselves.”

…

It was impossible to ignore their winding journey; the time and space it had taken, the tears and laughter that paved the way, everything that had led them to a place where they were ready to be together.

In a committed relationship with each other.

High school had been a difficult time, especially after the Homecoming Hop of their freshman year. Having a taste of _what could be_ forced Waverly to do some serious self-reflection; she took a good look at her life and her relationships, sought out the courage to take control. Though it was overwhelming at times and she spent many sleepless nights pondering the direction she wanted her life to take, Waverly emerged with more confidence than ever before.

Her relationship with Nicole, however, didn’t begin there.

While Waverly was mostly able to admit her feelings to herself, the time and place wasn’t right. It wasn’t about making the safe choice, she just wasn’t willing to jump headfirst into a relationship with someone who already meant so much to her, especially when it seemed Nicole was several steps ahead in terms of figuring herself out.

Waverly was honest with Nicole, she explained that they could be nothing more than best friends, and then gave her the time and space to come to terms with that.

And Nicole took it.

While the few weeks spent apart were arduous, Nicole eventually returned to their lunch table and began hanging out with their friends again. It was an adjustment for both girls, being back in each other’s lives in such a limited capacity, but there was a shared determination to make things work.

Above all else, they wanted to keep the other in their life.

And so, they remained friends. For many years.

When Waverly broke up with Champ for good after their freshman year, it was Nicole who provided a shoulder for her to cry on. When Nicole was accepted into the police academy, it was Waverly who threw her a surprise party. As friends, they were careful to never cross the established boundaries as they navigated a middle ground that worked for them both.

No matter how difficult that could be.

Things became easier when Nicole moved to the city to attend the academy. The distance gave Waverly the opportunity to discover herself apart from Nicole and to truly move on from her best friend in a way she hadn’t realized was necessary. The distance also helped Nicole to grow as an individual. Each time they spoke on the phone, Waverly could hear the changes in her voice. In her new setting, Nicole had blossomed.

But Waverly still missed her best friend with all of her being. There were days when the two-hour drive seemed too much to bear, when a twenty-minute phone call wasn’t enough to sate her loneliness.

Work became her distraction and she dove into it headfirst. Tending bar at Shorty’s was often a stressful and hectic job and Waverly loved it. It didn’t allow her the time to dwell on her past, to think about the people who had left her behind or the experiences she was missing out on. It forced her to be ever-present.

It gave her a purpose.

When Timothy moved to Purgatory shortly after Waverly’s 20th birthday, more pieces seemed to fall into place. She fell hard and fast for the man and he fell right back. Two years later, Nicole stood by her side as she walked down the aisle. Over the next seven years, she became ‘Aunt Coley’ to their three children and godmother to their first daughter, Nora.

And with each passing year, the two-hour drive became less daunting.

As Nicole settled into her job on the force and her schedule became more regular, her trips to Purgatory became more frequent. Waverly and her family made the trip to the city at least once every summer. Christmases and birthdays never went without a phone call, but neither did any given week.

Life was good for both women, so incredibly good.

For a long time.

But then it wasn’t.

When Nicole was 27, her parents retired to the city and she was forced to tell them she was a lesbian. Even after so many years, the details remained scarce but Waverly knew how deeply Nicole was haunted by their reactions. Five years later, the heartbreak continued when her long-term partner, Molly, ended their relationship after Nicole accepted a job at the Purgatory station.

Life wasn’t much kinder to Waverly. After 8 years of marriage, a divorce felt like a kick to the head. It was the hardest time of her life, not only because of the love she once felt for Timothy but also because of the children they shared. Waverly was strong, she could bear her own pain and even that of Timothy, but seeing her children suffer was too much.

The divorce was quick, pleasant almost. If nothing else, it taught Waverly to tune out the voices of the town that fed on gossip. It taught her that some things were not meant to last but that was okay. In the end, Waverly could look back on her marriage with fondness for it gave her wonderful memories, a man she was proud to call her friend, and three beautiful children.

The divorce also paved the way for Nicole to waltz right back into her life.

…

After some heavy petting, Waverly and Nicole were finally able to get themselves situated and into Nicole’s truck. Too much time had been wasted for Waverly to be particular about her outfit so she settled on a pale orange mini dress that Nicole claimed went well with her own blouse.

But without the distraction of Nicole’s body pressed against hers, Waverly’s mind was once again running wild. Her nerves and excitement were in constant fluctuation and Nicole appeared to sense that; Waverly couldn’t figure another reason as to why they were still sitting in the parked truck.

Taking a breath, Waverly turned to her girlfriend and slipped her hand over Nicole’s. She needed to ground herself.

“Are you worried?” It was Nicole who asked the question, flipping her hand so her palm was pressed against Waverly’s.

With her free hand, Waverly pushed back her hair. “No,” she started. “I mean, I don’t know. I just-” She cut herself off with a groan. As someone who had read hundreds of books in her lifetime, it was particularly frustrating for Waverly when words eluded her.

But she was certain that _worry_ didn’t even begin to cover the range of emotions she was experiencing.

Worry was something she had felt when she told Timothy about her relationship with Nicole, when she told Gus and Curtis, her children and Wynonna. Worry seemed to fit those situations because she had something to lose if they disapproved. In those instances, her worry stemmed from the possibility of harming those relationships, of losing her family.

Having their support meant she no longer needed to worry. If a couple of locals took issue with her, with her relationship, that was their problem. Waverly had a strong support system behind her, full of people who loved her, and knowing that provided her with a sense of security.

It was their support that gave her the confidence to make her relationship public knowledge.

In the past, Waverly would have insisted they keep it private for both selfish and selfless reasons. The selfish part of her that desired the approval of others and the selfless part that didn’t want to rock the boat and make others uncomfortable.

The smile and wave from high school had gotten her through her twenties with ease.

But, as Waverly was constantly reminding herself, she was no longer the person she was at 20 or even 30. Life was different and things had changed. She was a 34-year-old divorcee with a life to be proud of, with three children under her roof and a wonderful partner by her side. Waverly was happy and she wanted to express that happiness no matter the place or the company.

She hated that her juvenile fears were rearing their ugly heads.

“We don’t have to do this today.” Nicole seemed to sense her girlfriend’s apprehension but Waverly was shaking her head before she could finish her sentence.

“We’re doing this,” she said with conviction. Reservations be damned; she didn’t want to be stuck in this in-between place any longer. She was ready. “This has gone on far too long, a year too long if I’m being honest. Hiding you isn’t easy. Keeping our affection in check every time we leave the house is unbearable.”

“It’s the worst.” Nicole let out a chuckle but it did little to hide her beaming smile. “I’m proud of you, you know that?”

She did. But hearing it never failed to make her smile. “You deserve to be shown off.”

“We’re doing this?” Nicole asked.

“We’re doing this.”

As she repeated those words, something washed over Waverly. Excitement without the accompanying fear. This was the next big step in their relationship; it was a promise of more to come.

And was Waverly ever ready for more.

“I want you to move in with me and the kids permanently, for you to be there for every milestone. I want to declare my love for you from the rooftops so that everyone knows just how lucky I am.” It was said with conviction. Waverly needed Nicole to know how much she meant to her. “This is it for me. You are my forever.”

Nicole nodded along in agreement, reaching out to place a gentle hand on Waverly’s cheek. Resisting the urge to lean in for a kiss, Waverly took a breath. What she wanted to say next was important and she didn’t want to ruin the moment by fumbling her words.

Mirroring Nicole’s action, she placed a hand on her girlfriend’s cheek before continuing. “I want to marry you someday, Nicole.”

As the words settled, Waverly watched as the expression on Nicole’s face morphed from stunned to confused to elated. “You want to marry me?” She cocked an eyebrow.

“If you’ll have me. I know it wouldn’t mean anything legally.” Waverly’s ears burned but she didn’t regret her words. Marriage was one item on the long list of things she wanted to experience with Nicole. “But a nice ceremony at the homestead, an exchange of vows and rings, the promise of forever. Something just for us. That doesn’t sound so bad, does it?”

Without missing a beat, Nicole responded. “That sounds like everything I have ever wanted.”

Any semblance of restraint they were trying to maintain went out the window as they both leaned across the centre console, meeting in the middle. Waverly didn’t care that her carefully applied lipstick was being kissed away or that her wandering hands were ruining Nicole’s hair.

For two entire minutes, she allowed herself the freedom to enjoy the moment before doing the responsible thing and pulling away.

Nicole looked at her through hooded eyes. “Did we just get engaged?” she laughed breathily, shaking her head in disbelief.

“I believe we did,” Waverly grinned, leaning in to press another quick kiss to Nicole’s lips. “But now we really have to leave or people are going to start asking questions.”

“Fine, fine.”

Nicole checked herself in the rear-view mirror before turning the key in the ignition and pulling out of the driveway. Waverly reached over to take her _fiancée_ ’s hand in her own. “We can continue this celebration later, you cheese ball.”

A groan escaped Nicole’s lips but she kept her eyes on the road ahead.

Maybe it was too soon to be talking marriage, to be thinking about a life together. And, if it were with anyone else, Waverly might have doubted herself, especially with her children caught in the mix.

But Nicole was her constant, her rock and, for over two decades, her best friend. There was nobody Waverly trusted more. Not with her heart, not with her life, and not with her children.

With Nicole, taking that next step felt right.

…

The decision to announce their relationship had mostly come down to Waverly, per Nicole’s insistence, but she was conscious to make sure her partner felt as comfortable as possible about the whole ordeal. It didn’t matter that most people around town already knew Nicole was a lesbian, Waverly wanted to make sure wasn’t forcing her into something she wasn’t ready for.

In the weeks leading up to the party, they talked a lot. About how they were feeling, their fears and worries, but mostly about their plan of action for when the day finally arrived.

The idea to act low key at the party had come from Nicole, who suggested they simply act how they would around their family instead of making a big scene out of their relationship. She reasoned that, by providing people space to come to terms with it on their own, it could save them both from the initial—and possibly negative—reactions of their friends. That it may save them from a whole lot of unnecessary hurt.

The world may have changed since they were in high school but Purgatory was still a small town with small minds. They needed to be careful.

With Nicole’s had held firmly in her own, Waverly began walking towards the crowded backyard with her head held high. Despite the reemergence of her nerves, Waverly couldn’t suppress her smile; the sense of freedom was overwhelming.

_She was excited._

They were still on the outskirts of the group when she felt Nicole squeeze her hand. She lowered her head to whisper in Waverly’s ear. “You sure?”

“Absolutely,” Waverly beamed without hesitation. “You?”

Nicole gave a reassuring nod and that was that. No more questioning themselves, no more doubts. There was no turning back.

With an extra bounce in their step, the pair made their way through the group and towards Gus. Waverly made the conscious decision to avoid eye contact with the others, to give them the space Nicole recommended, and instead focused on her aunt who was arranging plastic cutlery on a picnic table.

“About damn time you two showed up,” Gus said as they approached, barely sparing them a glance as she continued her work. “Help me finish setting this table up so I can get to enjoying my own party.”

Though her words appeared to be lacking in support, her smile was unmistakable.

Gus was happy for them and that fueled Waverly’s own excitement.

…

Half an hour after their arrival, Nicole was whisked away by Shorty and Curtis to help with the barbeque and Waverly was on her own for the first time. Instead of feeling exposed and vulnerable as she expected, she was overcome with an overwhelming desire to start making her rounds. Any lingering anxiety she was experiencing was because she was in the dark; she didn’t know what people were saying and she wanted to put an end to that.

But she didn’t get the chance.

“Baby girl!”

The familiar voice caught Waverly by surprise as she turned to spot her sister approaching. As far as she knew, Wynonna had no plans on visiting for the party.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Waverly asked, pulling her sister in for a hug. “You know my couch is always available.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Wynonna scuffed her boot in the dirt. “It was kind of a last minute thing.”

Waverly chuckled at her sister’s vagueness. The one thing she missed about Nicole living in the city was that Wynonna lived there as well. It seemed she could make more excuses to leave Purgatory when the both of them were living out there.

“We’re actually staying with Dolls’ parents,” Wynonna admitted. It was slightly shocking for Waverly to hear. “Apparently, he’s been trying to work them up to it for a while. They only agreed on Friday so everything was a little rushed after that.”

“That’s good,” Waverly said, though it came out sounding more like a question.

The Dolls’ had not taken to Wynonna in all the years since meeting her. Waverly understood their disapproval stemmed from the trouble she and Dolls had gotten into while in school and that had only grown when the couple moved away after high school. They blamed Wynonna for taking their only child away.

The fact that she was white only added fuel to that fire.

“Yeah, maybe,” Wynonna shrugged before changing the subject. “But enough about me. How’s married life treating you?”

It took a moment for the words to register with Waverly, who stood there with her mouth hanging open before eventually turning into a babbling mess. “Wait, how?” she sputtered, frantically reaching for her sister’s hand to guide them away from the others. “Did Nicole say something to you?”

Her panicked tone was only met with a look of confusion. “Waves, what the hell are you talking about? You did give her the key, right? I was just teasing…” but before she could finish her sentence, the realization washed over her. With comically wide eyes, she looked at Waverly. “NO WAY!”

Any attempt to get Wynonna to lower her voice after that was futile as the interrogation began. It left Waverly feeling like an idiot. For months, she had been dealing with similar jabs from Wynonna, who loved to tease her little sister about the fast-paced nature of her relationship with Nicole. She should have been used to the teasing.

But her thoughts were obviously a little preoccupied.

“So, what? You guys are engaged or something?” Wynonna concluded from what little she could get out of Waverly.

“Yes.” Her smile wasn’t at all dampened by the annoyance she felt towards Wynonna. “I mean, it’s not like we can legally do anything about it.”

“That is so not the point. My baby sister is engaged!” Without warning, Waverly was swept from her feet and into her sister’s arms. For the first time since leaving Nicole’s truck, she allowed her own excitement to shine through.

Because she could be honest with Wynonna. After Nicole, there was no one Waverly felt more comfortable with and that’s why Wynonna’s approval meant so much. Wynonna was sharing in her excitement and that was everything.

Because Waverly knew that most people would not react so positively.

“I know you’re excited but can you please not make a big deal about this?” Waverly asked, hoping Wynonna had celebrated enough. “It happened all of an hour ago and I’m still trying to process everything. I’d rather keep it between us for now.”

“Right, of course.” Wynonna cleared her throat, brushing off her jacket as she took a step back. “But can I just ask who popped the question? Because I always assumed it would be Nicole and-”

Waverly cut her off with a soft punch to the shoulder. “I promise to give you all of the details later. I just need to get through today first.”

“Okay, okay,” Wynonna sighed, giving in. “Now where are the kids? I need me some hugs.”

“Timothy should be bringing them by soon. He wanted to give Nicole and I the space this morning to get ourselves together.” Something Waverly would make sure to thank him for multiple times.

“Speaking of your _wife-to-be_ ,” Wynonna made an attempt to wiggle her eyebrows, “you should probably go help her out. Mrs. Roberts has her cornered over there and we both know there are only so many details about her osteoporosis one can listen to before losing it.”

“Will do.” She gave her sister a mock salute as she turned to find Nicole in the crowd. But something stopped her from moving. There was something she needed to ask, for her own peace of mind. “Hey, Wyn?” she called. “What are people saying? About Nicole and I?”

The shrug of Wynonna’s shoulders left Waverly feeling helpless. “Honestly, not much,” she started. “People here love you and Nicole, Waves. Even if they did have a problem with it, I doubt anyone would say anything.”

Waverly didn’t believe that for a second.

“Alright, so maybe the Murphy’s and the Danforth’s left. It’s not like anybody actually likes them anyway.” The scoff that followed let Waverly know her sister was trying to make her feel better. “Anyone else will probably just ignore the fact that you’re a couple and continue loving you as two separate people.”

She watched for any sign of dishonesty before nodding. “Thanks,” Waverly smiled. “I’m glad you came home.”

“Me too.”

Wynonna raised a hand and Waverly was quick to high five her sister before parting ways.

Yeah, she was really glad Wynonna came home.

…

After their talk, Waverly found herself finally able to relax. Whether it was Wynonna’s words or simply the presence of her big sister, Waverly felt completely calm. Like the pro she was, she mingled with the guests, waltzing in and out of groups with ease. While many mentioned her relationship with Nicole, some even going so far as to ask questions and congratulate her, Wynonna’s assumption that certain people would ignore it appeared to be true.

And it stung.

Knowing that people she had grown up with—her friends, classmates, co-workers, neighbours—were making a point to ignore something so important to her hurt. She hadn’t been expecting confetti and fireworks, she just expected more than nothing.

But with every kind word from another, that pain subsided. Every glance at Nicole was enough to reassure Waverly that she had made the right decision.

Especially when she could walk over and wrap her arms around the taller woman with no restraint.

That was something she could most definitely get used to.

“Hey,” Waverly whispered as she pressed herself against Nicole, who seemed to melt into the embrace. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Even though Waverly couldn’t see her face, she could hear her smile. “What about you, baby?”

“Honestly,” she started, pulling back to look up at Nicole, “I feel so fucking invincible right now.”

“Me too.”

Placing a kiss atop Waverly’s head, Nicole brushed her thumb gently over her fiancée’s cheek. She seemed to be asking for permission that Waverly was happy to grant.

Their first kiss in public.

It was simple and modest but breathtaking nonetheless. When it passed without any sign of an uprising, Waverly considered it to be a success.

“I can’t wait to do that more often,” Nicole said as they parted.

Waverly bit her bottom lip and nodded. “I know you found it hard, hiding us after being so free in the city.” It had been a source of guilt for her throughout the first several months of their relationship despite Nicole’s reassurances that she understood. “So, thank you. For waiting for me, for being here with me today.”

“Of course, baby.”

“Get a room, you two!” At the sound of her sister’s voice, Waverly buried her face in Nicole’s chest as Wynonna threw open the door to the house. She didn’t need to see the obscene gesture that were undoubtedly accompanying the words.

“Wait, Wynonna’s here?” Nicole asked but, before Waverly could answer, the sound of footsteps pattering on the wooden deck could be heard along with two voices.

“Mama!”

“Aunt Coley!”

Tiny arms were thrown around Waverly’s waist and she reached down to run a hand through her youngest child’s hair. “Why hello there, Bridget,” she smiled. “How was your night with dad?”

“Good.” It was Nora who answered. “We went bowling and I got two strikes.”

“But Daniel got three,” Bridget teased, sticking her tongue out. Waverly quickly sent a pointed look her way to prevent an argument from starting.

“Where are your dad and brother?” Nicole asked, unable to spot the eldest sibling.

“They found the food,” Nora said with a nod and no further explanation was required. Waverly’s grocery bill had practically doubled since her son hit puberty. Though he may not be entirely to blame as their kitchen table now housed a fifth chair that was occupied almost nightly.

“Have you wished your grandparents a happy anniversary?” Waverly asked.

Bridget shook her head while Nora explained that they hadn’t seen them yet. “We wanted to find you guys first. To ask if we could tell people about Nicole now?” There was a hopeful tone to her voice.

“That she’s our other mommy,” Bridget added in a shouting whisper.

Knowing the five-year-old was excited at the prospect of telling her friends about her mom was heartwarming. Bridget was barely three when Nicole moved back to Purgatory and, by the time she was four, Nicole and Waverly had already announced their relationship to the children. With the amount of time the other woman spent at their home, the children saw Nicole almost as much as they saw their own mother; it was inevitable that such an attachment would form.

Hearing Bridget use that title brought a smile to both Waverly and Nicole’s faces.

But that hadn’t always been the case.

The first time Bridget called Nicole mom, it had shaken them both. They had been tucking the little girl into bed when the word came tumbling out. _Mom_ , not mama. Never had she called Waverly mom and both women were well aware of that.

And it led to their first major fight as a couple.

Looking back, it was laughable the way things played out, how ridiculous they had both acted. But Waverly had honestly believed hearing the word spooked Nicole, who visibly flinched when Bridget called her mom; that it brought the implications of dating a mother to the forefront of her mind. She feared Nicole was beginning to realize that she didn’t want that life for herself.

She had no way of knowing the real reason for Nicole’s reaction because they didn’t talk about it. Not then, not after.

It was only after two whole days of skirting around the topic (and each other) that Waverly finally garnered the courage to bring it up. _By asking Nicole if they should end their relationship._

In hindsight, it hadn’t been the best approach but it led to a conversation that needed so desperately to be had. It acted as a turning point in their relationship. It showed both women the importance of communication, how vital it was in maintaining a mutual trust and understanding.

As Nicole spoke, Waverly listened. She listened as her girlfriend told her about her own fears: that she was overstepping, that Waverly would be unsettled by the idea of her children having a second mother figure in their lives.

And it hurt her heart to see Nicole fight back tears as she did so.

“ _I love you, Waverly. More than anything_ ,” Nicole had explained through misty eyes. “ _And I love those kids too, as if they were my own. But they_ _’_ _re not, and I respect that. Just know that I plan on being around for the long haul, that I am going to be here for you and for them no matter what_.”

For Waverly, who had grown up without a mother and nothing but a poor excuse for a father, it was difficult to hold back her own tears as she listened to Nicole’s declaration of love for her children. She never wanted her kids to experience the same pain and sorrows that defined her early childhood. The more people they had in their lives, people like Nicole who loved them unconditionally, the less likely it was that they would ever have to deal with that.

Knowing Nicole wanted to play that role made Waverly fall even harder for the woman.

The next conversation, when they informed Bridget that she couldn’t call Nicole mom in public, hadn’t gone quite so well and there was screaming and crying to prove it. The Earp in her made her stubborn to a fault. But she was also a very compassionate child and eventually, even without a full understanding of why, Bridget relented. The only condition: that she could call Nicole mom at home.

It was a compromise that worked for them all. For a long time.

But such a compromise was no longer needed.

“Yes, you can tell whoever you want.” Waverly watched as Nora’s face lit up.

Nicole leaned down to Bridget’s level. “And you can call me mom wherever you want.”

“Wicked,” she smiled, tackling Nicole in a hug. Her love of hugs most definitely came from her mama.

As they watched their girls saunter off to find their grandparents, Nicole wrapped an arm around Waverly and pulled the smaller woman against her body. A content sigh escaped Waverly’s lips at the contact and she pushed herself impossibly closer to Nicole.

It felt perfect.

Never in her wildest dreams did Waverly dare to believe this would be her life. Not in high school and certainly not after her divorce. But there she was, standing with Nicole—her _fiancée_ —and her smile couldn’t be wider.

She was proud of herself, proud of how much she had grown. The knowledge and experiences she had gained over the years helped Waverly unlock her inner strength and independence. While she was still kind and sweet, the friendly and accommodating girl that everyone could rely on, she was also more comfortable in her own skin, more assured of herself and the choices she made.

And she was proud of those choices, every last one of them. If given the opportunity, she wouldn’t change a thing. Not when her life was as close to perfect as it could possibly be.


End file.
